(Up for Adoption) The Ice Queen and the Half Genie Hero
by Erembour
Summary: Ever since team RWBY had thwarted Torchwick's plans at the Dock, things has been normal lately at Beacon Academy. While on a patrol team RWBY unintentionally stumbled upon a shape-shifting object which sucked Weiss into the world of Shantae (Sequin). What will the rest of the team RWBY do and how will Weiss survive in a strange new world. (Constructive Criticism) (first story)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Emerald Forest birds were singing a cheerful melody and squirrels were scrambling the ground for acorns. All was somewhat peaceful in the forest until the blood-curdling growl of a Beowolf was heard and the sound of weapons hitting their targets.

A group of young women with questionable clothes for combat were fighting the creatures of Grimm with excellent teamwork and skill. The team was on patrol until they came across a mysterious structure a large amount of Grimm were lazing around for an unknown reason. The leader was a girl with a black dress, red cloak, silver eyes, and a mixture of black and red hair were blocking the uncoordinated attacks of the dark wolves, she paid them fully by simply slashing the monsters in half and beheading them. Once the Beowolves were seemingly killed if they were even alive in the first place vaporized into a mist.

"We need to end this quickly before more come!" Ruby yelled out to her team as she used her semblance to create a small whirlwind, throwing the monster off their feet just by speed alone.

"What do you think we have been trying to do ever since the fight started you dolt!" Weiss yelled back as she shot an ice round at a couple of Grimm. However, amidst the chaos, a Beowulf stealthily crept behind Weiss and lunged at her attempting to get a mouthful of her flesh but was quickly impaled through the head by Blake.

"Less talking more fighting I want to get this patrol over with," Blake said blandly to the Heiress which earned her a glare. Weiss was about to shoot a reply back but was cut off by a small explosion which belonged to a certain blonde.

If you haven't already guessed Yang was that blonde and she was fighting a pack of Beowolves like she was a monster herself. Yang was punching holes into the monsters and breaking their bone covered face with little to no effort. Once she made short work of the wolves, a Beringel growled lowly as he walked slowly towards Yang. The monster beats its chest and roared at Yang. Yang cracked a cocky grin. "Challenge accepted big guy." Yang said as she rushed up to the monstrous ape. The two locked hands with each other trying to overpower one another. After a couple of seconds, the Beringel seemed to be getting weaker and weaker until finally trying to escape the blonde student's iron grasp. Yang smirked and only tightened her grip, she starts swinging the monster in circles until letting him fly in the air like a rag doll. "What do you call an exploding ape?" Yang asked. All three of them groaned in response. "Ugh... What Yang?" Weiss said. "A Baboom!" Yang said as she jumped in the air to unleash a solid combo of punches until the Beringel's body exploded into pieces.

"I should have known." Weiss said as she watched Yang land on the ground. Now that the threat was taken care of everyone began to slowly and cautiously walk near the structure. "Now that I'm looking at it with no distractions... it doesn't even look like a structure... it's more like an ever-changing floating liquid. Blake explained as she stared at the strange object just like her teammates. "Could this be some weird Atlas technology?" Ruby asked. Weiss had a confused look on her face she wondered if Ruby was trying to call her out but dismissed the idea. "Yeah Ruby, Atlas would just dump out their scientific projects in a forest... in Vale... near Beacon Academy..." Weiss said in a sarcastic tone. Ruby stared blankly at Weiss. "So... that is yes... right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss huffed. "What do you think you do..." She stopped mid-sentence and stared at the liquid in amazement although her team did not share the same opinion. Ruby jumped and The liquid was morphing rapidly into different shapes and sizes, changing to a cube to even an octagon. Team RWBY readied their weapons and were in a fighting stance to prepare for whatever will happen next.

The tension in the air was heavy and the whole spectacle only lasted for a full minute but for Weiss, it felt like she was staring at the object for hours anticipating its next shape until the object suddenly froze. Yang was the first to break the eerie silence. "...I think we should report this to Ozpin." Yang said to her teammates not letting her eyes leave sight of the object. Just when Blake was going to respond the object made strange rumbling sounds and began changing its matter into the wood. The wood then flattened itself out and stood up vertically to finish it off a knob was quickly formed to finish it off. All of the girls were taken back by how the object morphed into a door. At that moment it was like the forest itself went silent and stared at the door that seemed otherworldly.

Blake and Weiss had so many questions zooming around in their head while Ruby was getting anxious. Yang noticed the change in her little sister's mood and decided to stand by Ruby's side to somewhat build her confidence up.

The door slammed open and a massive hand that looked like it was made of shadows shot out and grabbed Weiss, she swung her rapier around frantically out of pure shock at how fast the hand was. "Weiss! No!" Ruby screamed out as she used her semblance to speed up to Weiss to save her. Yang was right behind Ruby with her gauntlets, Ember Cecilia ready and Blake shot dust at the hand attempting to at least slow it down. However, it was all too late as soon as the hand went through the door filled with darkness it slammed shut.

Ruby tried to slow down but ended up hitting her face on the door, falling flat on her back. Yang rushed up and punched the wooden door in anger, her eyes were flaming red. "Weiss!? Weiss!" Ruby stood up and yelled at the door. She was in disbelief at what just happened. No this has to be some bad... no terrible dream... this can't be real. Ruby thought to herself hoping this experience was only some meaningless dream because she ate too many cookies before bed, she pinched herself and closed her eyes. When Ruby opened her eyes the creepy door was still there and her teammate was still gone.

Blake was the first one to recover. "Hey, guys! We need to report this to Ozpin, NOW!" Blake said anxiously. Yang took her gaze from the door to see her little sister staring at the door. "Come on Ruby! Snap out of it! We don't have time for this!" Yang shook Ruby out of her shock.

Ruby stood up looked at Yang and Blake. "Yeah... let's go." Ruby said.

If Weiss can describe what she felt during... whatever this is. Weiss would say that she felt like she was a ragdoll being slung around by a child through the mud. The arm was starting to slow down and she could see a light in the distance in front of her. "Where are you taking me?!" Weiss yelled. Of course, there was no response from the arm this only angered her. "I want an answer now!" Weiss said angrily. As Weiss yelled she was carelessly slung through the light hitting the stone floor hard. Weiss groaned in pain, she slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings. First off... by the looks of it... I'm in a primitive building. Weiss thought as she saw paintings, candles, and decorations so old no one in Remnant would put up.

"How dare you think so badly of my décor human." A deep voice boomed in Weiss's ear. She quickly unsheathed her weapon and scanned the area for the enemy but to no avail. "Show yourself!" Weiss said. A man... no, it was not a man it looked like a skeleton with a navy blue robe with yellow-tipped sleeves showed himself out of the shadows. "My name is Hypno Baron and welcome to my castle... Weiss Schnee." Hypno Baron welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope all of you are having a good day right now wherever you are in the world. Anyway since the last chapter was on the short side i decided to publish an even longer chapter on the same week too! I'm amazing I know. Go ahead and punch a review in telling me your likes and dislikes with the story. Oh and for my RWBY fans can you all please inform if Weiss is OOC, thank you, enjoy the latest chapter of The Ice Queen and the Half Genie Hero!**

All Weiss could do during the moment is stare at the sinister creature called Hypno Baron. Weiss could feel an evil aura emitting from him, just like the Grimm back on Remnant. "...Are you some new... sentient breed of Grimm?" Weiss asked, not letting her guard down an inch in case of a sudden attack.

"Grimm? You mean those mindless beasts that are attracted to negativity if you do then no I am not a Grimm I am a caster. I have simply found an ancient artifact that can open portals to different worlds and I simply cannot let that go to waste hence the reason you are here."

"Sure, like I will believe all that." Weiss scoffed "The whole reason you probably did this was because of my status as an heiress and my family's money." Weiss said snobbishly

Hypno Baron could only raise an imaginary brow on his boney face. "I am not interested in your money let alone your status girl. I am interested in your power." He said

Weiss shifted uneasily. "My... power?" Weiss echoed

"Yes, your power... Even though you don't have a drop of magical power you and the rest of your world's warriors have a variety of powerful abilities. You would be useful in my conquest to take over the land of Sequin." Hypno Baron said in a cartoonish and dramatic way.

Weiss deadpanned "I'm not interested in your conquest to take over the world! Now take me back to~" Weiss grunted and took a knee. _How did my aura get so low? _Weiss thought to herself as she pants.

"Looks like the travel took a lot out of you not that I'm surprised. Did you think I would not have a contingency plan." Hypno Baron scoffed

Weiss staggered up and glared at him.

"What? You don't have enough power to fight me, maybe enough to run but your chances of survival are low if you do run away." Hypno Baron said

"I guess I'm running away then." Weiss said. She used a tiny fraction of her aura to boost herself to the window and jump out, shattering the glass upon contact.

"I just got those fixed!" Hypno Baron yelled out. "Thanks to that half-genie brat, Shantae. At least she has the decency to use the stairs." Hypno Baron mumbled to himself.

Weiss landed on the ground gracefully and started to run away from the castle. She clicked her tongue once she heard the footsteps of multiple humanoids behind her. Weiss was adding aura to her legs and even using her glyphs to gain some distance but she could not shake them off.

Weiss immediately stopped in her tracks when she reached the clearing. In front of her was at least a 200-foot drop. Her pursuers revealed themselves to her. They were just armored skeletons with weapons. She unsheathed her rapier and got into a fighting stance. When she destroyed two of them, five more came, when she destroyed that 5, their numbers doubled.

"Where are you all coming from." Weiss said as she backed off.

None of the Skeletons responded. The boneheads walked toward Weiss ready to strike her down.

Weiss clenched her fist. "...My name is Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and I refuse to be captured by the likes of you!" Weiss yelled out defiantly. She willingly jumped down the cliff. There was a silence, the skeletons just stared at the cliff some of them even decided to look down the cliff expecting to see her corpse in pieces. Those who came near the edge was blasted by a gust of wind which belonged to a gigantic, white, bird-like creature which flew up with Weiss on it. She looked back to see the monsters getting smaller and smaller until they were nothing. Weiss sighed in relief and hugged the nevermore she created. Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier as her breathing became slower and more relaxed. Weiss slowly fell asleep while riding the Nevermore.

In a lighthouse near Scuttle Town, a certain half-genie hero was snoring as she slept peacefully in her blue striped pajamas. She has a relatively thin figure, olive/tan skin, with blue eyes, and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. Her name is Shantae and she is the guardian Genie of Scuttle Town protecting the town mainly from threats like Risky Boots and most recently the genocidal Pirate Master. Having to face off against so many threats against so many deadly threats Shantae has learned a variety of spells, martial arts, and transformations to make her an unpredictable and versatile foe. Shantae's slumber was cut short thanks to the Nevermore dive-bombing the lighthouse creating a giant hole in the ceiling. She shot up and shouted gibberish at the guest. "Ughh... Not today Risky..." Shantae paused and stared at the gigantic snowy bird in utter amazement. The only bird that Shantae has seen anywhere near that size was the desert eagles. "Uhhh... Hello?" Shantae said she was unsure what to say let alone when a docile giant bird crash lands through a house. The nevermore did not respond instead it just shook Weiss off its back onto the wooden floor and dispersed into tiny white particles. "Woah. I'm sorry I was so focused on the bird I didn't notice you. Are you oka~" Shantae stopped speaking when she noticed that Weiss was asleep. She walked closer to look at some of her wounds and sighed in relief. _Good, you are not hurt too bad._ She thought to herself as she started to apply bandages on Weiss's visible wounds and gently laid her on the small couch. Shantae belly-flopped on her old but comfy bed. "Hopefully when she wakes up she will explain her situation and not attack me of course. I do hope that Scuttle Town does not get dragged in whatever mess she is in, but regarding my luck that just might happen." Shantae mumbled to herself before nodding off to sleep.

The next morning Weiss woke up from her slumber on the sofa. She quickly took notice to her new surroundings and a skinny purple-haired girl that was snoring up a storm. _Could she be... one of them?_ Weiss thought but she quickly dismissed the idea. _No, can't be... I would be locked up in a cell by now and she didn't even make precautions_. Weiss mentally facepalmed at the girl's stupidity. She stood up from the sofa and ripped the bandages off her body.

Weiss inched toward the bed and nudged Shantae which failed to wake her up. The nudges quickly turned into shakes. "Hey Dunce wake up... I need answers now." Weiss said as she shoved Shantae.

Shantae groaned and sat up, she rubbed her eyes to get the gound off. She ignored Weiss's rude gesture. "Morning..." Shantae politely said despite being shaken by a stranger that fell through her roof. "Wow, you sure do heal fast for someone with no magic." Shantae said looking at Weiss's arms and legs which used to be covered with cuts and bruises not even 5 hours ago.

Weiss froze up and widened her eyes at what Shantae said at the end of her sentence. "Did you just say... magic?" Ever since Weiss got here and seen all the strange creatures, lack of tech, Grimm, and a perfectly shaped moon she still did not want to entertain that she might be in an entirely different world. That this might be a dream or some backwater place on Remnant. "Where am I?" She asked

Shantae took notice of Weiss being upset. "...You are in Sequin Land... I'm guessing your not from around here." At this time Weiss sat down silently at the edge of the bed, she nodded at Shantae's educated guess. Shantae awkwardly sat at the edge also putting her hands in her lap.

There was an uncomfortable silence among the two for a couple of minutes. Weiss glanced up at the hole in the roof and sighed. "Hey, dunce... what's your name?" Weiss asked.

"My name is Shantae." She answered. "What is yours?" Shantae asked.

At that time Weiss pulled out her scroll and powered it on. The scroll said no connection. "Weiss... Weiss Schnee and yes guessing from the lack of CCT towers here this confirms my suspensions of being in another world."

Shantae soaked that in. She did not know what a CCT tower was but did no question it. "So... how did you get here anyway?" Shantae asked

Weiss thought back to the wooden door in Emerald Forest to meeting that so-called Sorceror. "Back in Remnant... my homeworld, me and my team were on patrol, we came across a strange moving object that changed shapes, sizes, and later on matter." Weiss said

Shantae was astonished that something like that exists. _That sounds like a pretty powerful relic_. She thought to herself as she listened in to Weiss's problem.

"For some reason, the object pulled only me in. Once I was through someone or something by the name of Hypno Baron introduced himself to me, saying that I would improve his fear empire or something." Weiss said in a low angry tone

Shantae widened her eyes once the name Hypno Baron was said. "Wait...Hypno Baron... The purple-robed specter that owns a creepy castle and commands an army of monsters... that Hypno Baron?!" Shantae stood up and said in a high pitched voice.

Weiss barely visibly nodded to Shantae's description. "Yeah... exactly... how do you of all people know him? Is he some sort of celebrity here." Weis said sarcastically

Weiss's sarcasm flew right past Shantae. "Well, sort of. Hypno Baron is one of the Baron's of Sequin land." Shantae said

"...Yeah... and you think I'm supposed to know what that is, go on." Weiss said wanting Shantae to get to the point.

"The Barons are a group of thieving bandits who pass themselves off as artifact collectors. They collect all sorts of magical trinkets which may be the strange object that transported you here." Shantae explained in greater detail.

"Great just great so I'm enemies with someone that practices magic, commands an army, and may have even more powerful relics." Weiss rubs her head trying to think why this would happen to her of all people in Remnant.

"Don't worry I had many run-ins with the Barons, especially Hypno Baron. I can go to his castle and confront him on this matter." Shantae said with confidence.

Weiss raised a brow. "What are you going to do ask him to return me to Remnant or let me guess go gung-ho into his castle. Listen Shantae I'm sure you are a capable fighter in your own right but even if you did fight and defeat him what makes you think he did not come up with a plan to take care of you?" Weiss brought up she wore a deadpanned face.

"Well, it's true and I want to help you especially when you desperately need somebody. I am the half-genie hero after all." Shantae defended

Weiss huffed amused by Shantae. "Okay, Half-Genie Hero how old are you?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I am 16 years of age!" Shantae said proudly

"That explains it... you're a child... If you get hurt in this problem do you know how bad that will look on me... especially as a huntress." Weiss said

"Uhh... number one you look the same age, number two did you not hear me say that I fought multiple battles with people like Hypno Baron and three what does hunting animals have to do with this?!" Shantae said

.

Weiss groaned at the last part. "You still don't cut it and I don't feel like explaining number three to you... long story," Weiss said as she stood up. "What do you have to eat around here because I'm completely famished," Weiss said

Shantae shrugged "Lemme cook some breakfast for you, we can meet up with my Uncle, he may know how to deal with your problem."


End file.
